Jason the Red Nosed Wolf
by ThatRandomWriterGirl
Summary: Jason has hated Christmas over the years due to his troubled past with his now torn and half deceased family. But when he and his friends have to save the holiday, will he finally open his eyes or turn his back on it forever? And will his nose give the villain the boost they need to the winners circle? Warning, contains FCs!
1. The Spell is Cast

**_OK! So, on my dA I have a story called 'Jason the Red Nosed Wolf' and I FINALLY finished it not to long ago! The characters in said story are sonic FCs, and the story looked rather well to me back when I first started it. Now...Not so much...Anyway, don't mind my newbness in the first few chapters. The later ones get better, I promise you. My dA page is on my profile if you want to learn about my FCs Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_Jason the Red Nosed Wolf_**

**_Chapter 1 -A Spell is Cast-_**

Its just 3 days away from Christmas, and everyone on Mobious is busy, getting and sending Christmas cards and gifts, decorating their homes and neighborhoods, going out of town, and much much more!And you can definitly tell, everyone is in the holiday spirit!Especially our fave rock and roll cat Alex!But out of all of Alex's friends, and maybe the whole town, there's only one person that's not in the holiday spirit...

Jason had been haunted by his memories from his Christmas past with his now deceased he didnt have anymore family to celebrate with, he feels that...Christmas just isnt worth celebrating anymore as far as he's soon, he's gonna realize, that he should forget his Christmas past, and on to his bright and cheery future, in one of the most famous and most beloved Christmas stories of all time!

"C'mon Jason!Were not done with shopping just yet!"Alex giggled running is behind her, carrying boxes and bags galore.

"Well I would if you would help me out a bit!" He groaned. "OK, ."Alex said as she took a few things from started walking with him through the reached up to his hat to fix it from falling all, it would be a terrible holiday if the "White Wolf" was in jail for Christmas. Am I right fangirls? People dressed in red, green, and white, the phrase Merry Christmas being repeated numerous there was a very cheery feeling in the air that would make you instantly smile, it seemed like Jason was the only one with a frown on his face in the whole building.

"I dont understand it..."Jason thought,"The only reason people celebrate this danm holiday is because they can get whatever their greedy asses want...Its pointless..."

"Jason?Are you OK?" "Huh?"Jason was standing infront of him. "You've been acting pretty weird latley. Is something wrong?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hmph, Im just that I think this whole Christmas thing goes to peoples heads every year..."Jason said. "How could Christmas go to your head?I mean, its the most famous holiday ya know." Alex said with a smile. "Never mind..." Jason groaned.

"C'mon!Weve gotta meet up with Claire!" Alex said Pulling Jason to Victorias Secret. "Hey!Slow down Alex!" Jason said trying not to fall. When they got there, they spoted a white hedgehog girl packing her things up and getting ready to go.

"Hey Claire!" Alex called to the hedgehog girl as she waved to her. "Lexie!" Claire ran out of the store with her things and gave her a big hug. "Merry Christmas Lexie!" "Merry Christmas to you too Claire!" Alex said back."Merry Christmas Jason!"Claire said. "Bah humbug." Jason said in a slightly comedic way. "Whats up with J?" Claire asked Alex. "Dont call me that..." Jason muttered. "Oh you know, moody as usual."Alex said with a smile, "So are you coming to my Christmas party?" "Absolutly!" Claire said, "Who else is coming?" "Hissy, Faye, Wolfen, Marybeth, Chace, Megan, Wayne, you know." Alex said. "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" Claire said. Jason groaned to himself. The cheery theme was making him sick. Jason then spotted a familiar person out of the corner of his eye.

"Alex, Queen Bitch at 3 o clock..."He whispered to Alex. She quickly turns just in time to see Kristy, Casey and Briana coming their growls stops infront of 's an awkward silence.

"Kristy." Alex said. "Alex." Kristy said back. Kristy was covered in head to toe in red and green, her oufit was revealing, as always."Im suprised to see you of all people at the mall." Kristy said. "Why is that?" Alex said, her arms folded across her chest."Someone like you wouldn't be able to buy any of these beautiful items since they are SO out of your reach. Shouldn't you be at the department store?" Kristy gloated.

"Heh, F.Y.I Miss spoiled brat, I've got enough money to get all of my friends something and my self something for Christmas." Alex quickly replied, "Im sure you can do it but, heh, because of your spoild attutude no one would really wanna hang out with you..." Kristy scoffed.

"What? If someone around here has no friends, It would be you !I have PLENTY more friends than you'll ever have because Im higher on the social ladder than you'll ever be!"Kristy said. "Oh yeah right,"Alex said back, "The only way you have so many so called friends is because your bitchy personality forces them to!" "You take that back you stupid cat!" Kristy said. "Heh, make me!"Alex said back."My clique will alwas get the guys, unlike miss lonley over there!"Kristy said pointing to Claire.

"Oh yeah?Well say that to my face douche bag!"Claire yelled. "Agh!What did you call me?!" Kristy said. "You heard her!" Alex said, "Like I said, you and your friends are total bitches!"  
"Are not!" Kristy shouted.

"Are too!"Alex said.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Jason growled loudly. "Shut up!Both of you!Your embarrasing yourselves!" He interupted. Alex and Kristy both turn to Jason.

"Oh J!" Kristy said clinging onto Jason's arm, "You know the one that started all this is Alex! Why would she be so mean at such a wonderful time of the year?"

"Oh stop it! I'm sure you wont get anything for Christmas! Just a big fat lump of coal! Your parents have to do everything!" Alex said.  
"Do not!"

"Do too!

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do Not!"

"Do too!"

Jason starts to breath heavily. Then, he blows his top.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, scaring the others. "I am SO SICK of ALL this Christmas CRAP!Its Bull!" He yelled. "Jason stop!" Alex said, "People are starring...!"

"I dont care Alex!" Jason yelled. "Well you dont have to bite my head off!" Alex yelled back, "If you would just tell me whats wrong-"

"Just shut up about it OK?! And shut up about this Christmas crap! Im sick of hearing it!Im outta here!"He walks off. " FINE!IM not talking to you for as long as I LIVE!" Alex screamed. She picked up the boxes Jason left.

"C'mon Claire lets go..."Alex and Claire walked off, the sound of Kristy, Casey and Briana laughing the whole time...

Jason stomped down the street, mumbling curse words to himself.

"I hate this stupid holiday...It makes no danm scence..." Jason then sneezed and continues on down the street.

"You, boy..." A female voice called out from a near-by turned around, his ears twitching.

"Wha?" Jason saw a mysterious woman in a brown cloak on.A hood covering her head and face.

"Look, If your lookin' for some spare change, I dont have any," Jason said turning his back on the woman,"Why dont you get a job for Christmas huh?"

"Hmm, it seems that your quite stubborn." The woman said. Jason stops in his growls and turns around and walks back twards the woman. "What did you say you old hag?" Jason growled. The woman chuckled softly.

"Calm only stating the obvious." The woman said.

"Hmph, well, Im not gonna let some old hag, talk like she knows me!" Jason said. He suddenly sneezes. "Danmmit!I hate this!" Jason growled. The woman chuckles once again.

"What are you laughin' at?" Jason groaned.

"You seem to have a bad impressing on this time of year," The woman said, "Tell me, do you have a lover?"

"Hmph, of course not.I dont have time for a girlfriend." Jason said. "Ohh, surely you dont mean that." The woman said. "Wait,why are you of all people asking ME that?" Jason said.

"I had a feeling , but there is no reason to be so upset at such a wonderful time of the should be thankful." The Woman said.

"Hmph!Theres nothin' to be thankful for!So why dont you crawl back into your little cardboard box, and LEAVE ME AL-" Jason mysterious woman, had placed her her index finger, and middle finger, on Jason's cold hand, and his nose, begin to glow.

"W-WHAT THE-?!" Jason thought. The woman then pulled her hand away. "There." She said. "W-what the hell was that?!" Jason paniced slightly, his hands over his nose. "Dont worry, it wont hurt you." The woman said."What do you mean it?!" Jason woman chuckled once more.

"I'll tell you," She said,"You must get your true love to express their love for you, by true loves kiss, before midnight of Christmas you dont, the spell will not be broken." "Spell?What spell?!What are you talking about you old hag?!" Jason growled, "You know what? I dont care!I'm outta here!" Jason began to walk away.

"Remember boy!True loves kiss, will break the spell!" The woman called out. "Good-bye crazy lady!"Jason said. The woman sighed. "Just as stubborn as ever,"The womnas voice suddenly had changed, "He'll soon learn." She removes her hood, revealing a grey cat-like female, her hair band glowing a very bright yellow.


	2. The Embarrassing Discovery

**_Jason the Red Nosed Wolf_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_-An Embarrassing Discovery-_**

Jason walked down the snow covered street, his arms and tail wrapped around himself as snow started to fall ."I hate this weather with a firey passion..." He thought as he sniffed. He stopped for a second and thought about the mysterious woman.

_"You must get your true love to express their love for you, by true loves kiss, before midnight of Christmas you dont, the spell will not be broken."Remember boy!True loves kiss, will break the spell!" _

"Hmph!Crazy old wench..."He stopped once again."Alex...?" He thought...

"Feh!Bull crap..." He continued to walk.A snowflake lands on Jasons sensitive nose slightly twitches.

"Heh, heh...Keshhhioo!" He then, something caught his eye. A red glow, that came out of no where out of the corner of his looked around, but didnt see where it was coming light dimmed down, and disappeared.

"O... was weird..."Jason thought as he walked was 3 or 4 block away from Alex's house, when he sneezed before, the red light made a second continually looked around to find the source.

"It-it looks like its coming from the ground but...?" He red light dimmed down and disappeared again.

"Hmph, I must be losin' it..." He thought as he walked a bit faster that sneezed once more, and the strange red light appeared once growled as he searched and searched for the couldn't find anything...until he looked down at his nose.

"I-is it my NOSE?!" He quickly covered his muzzle changed to a bright red from embarrassment as he bolted down the sidewalk and to Alex's ran full speed into the yard and to the front unlocks it and goes in, slamming the door behind him. "Safe..." Jason thought,

"What the hell is wrong with my face...?!"

"Jason?Is that you?" A male voice called from the kitchen. Jason nearly had a heart-attack when he heard Danny, Alex's older brother, and bolted up the stairs heading into the bathroom. Just then, Danny poked his head out of the kitchen and looked shrugs and goes back to his business.

Jason took off his jacket and throws it on the bathroom looks in the mirror, to see that his nose was as it normally was, that it was no longer 'glowing'. Jason sighed heavily. "This is REALLY freaking me out..." He said to nose began to twitch once again.

"Heh-heh...Keshhiooo!"He when he looked back in the mirror, his nose was **GLOWING**, a bright red.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"**

A loud scream echoed through-out the house. Danny was startled by the sound and went out into the living room."Jason?Whats wrong?" He called out. He then walked upstairs.

"Jason, seriously, this ain't funny dude! Answer me! Jason!"

**"W-what the hell is wrong with my face!?"** He yelled in his mind,** "My nose is glowing for God Sakes!"**

**"Jason!"**

"Shit...What do I do what do I do?! M-maybe I can-"

The bathroom door suddenly swung open as the black cat stood there. "Jason, what the heck are you screaming fo-" Danny came to a complete frozen stop in his tracks. There was a very long silence between the two for quite some ti-

"BWAHH-HAHAHAH-HAHAHA-HAHAHA-HAHAHA!"

Laughter echoed through-out the watched in embarrassment as Danny rolled around on the floor laughing and pointing at his growled loudly, trying to resist the urge to beat the living crap out of the cat.

"I-HAHAHAHA-C-CANT BREATH-HAHAHA!You look like a danm clown!" Danny laughed as tears rolled down the side of his growled and grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't make me shut up you stupid cat!" Jason yelled.

"I-I now!Im sorry OK?" Danny said still laughing," How did you end up like this anyway?Heh, heh, heh..." Jason is silent.

"Uhh..."

"Retrace your steps dude!" Danny growled at him.

"Well," Jason tried to start off,"I left the mall by myself after me and Alex got into that big fight-..."

"Really? Another fight?" Danny frowned at Jason.

"What?" Jason groaned. "You two seriously need to talk. I dont want any fights at this Christmas party!"Danny said.

"Oh please!" Jason said, What'll you do if don't talk to her?" Danny turned away and placed his had on his chin in thought. Jason raised his eyebrow at him.

"I'll take pics of you and your shiny nose and show everyone at the party~." Danny said smirking. Jasons eyes widened.

"You wouldn't...and you wouldn't even be able to..." The hot headed wolf growled.

"I have my ways..." Danny chuckled.

"I swear, I'm gonna-"

"Danny!I'm back!" A female voice from downstaires hear the sound of the front door and Claire had come home from the mall, her clothes slightly wet from the and Danny stare at each other. Jason's nose dims down and stops glowing.

"Fine..."He growled as he headed down stairs.


	3. Hiding the Truth

_**Sorry for the really short chapters. I was lazy way back when while writing it x.x**_

_**Jason the Red Nosed Wolf**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**-Hiding the Truth...-**_

Jason made his way down stairs, hoping to God another sneeze wouldn't sneak up on set down her shopping bags.

"You got the rest Claire?" Alex called outside. "Yup!" She said coming held the door open for her, and shut it behind and Alex both set the stuff up against the wall before taking their coats off and hanging them sighed with relief.

"I'm SO glad I'm finally done!"Alex said sitting down.

"Yeah, "Claire said, "I cant believe how fast you get done with your Christmas stuff when your behind on it."

"C' go up to my room and get some of this stuff done." Alex grabbed a few bags from the bunch and headed for the stairs.

"Well, she doesnt look to mad...Thats good right?" Jason Alex went up stairs, Jason stepped infront of stared him down with a death glare that came out of no where. "Umm, hey Alex-" Before Jason could even get the rest of his sentence out, Alex pushed him aside and continued up the stairs with Claire behind they get up to Alex's room, the door is slammed shut. There was an awkward silence.

"Man, she must be PISSED at you!" Danny growled and face-palmed.

Jason had no idea how, or why this was it was it was his cold that was getting to for now, he just needs to keep the secret hidden, and hope to God that Danny wouldn't open his big mouth...

Though Alex was extremely mad at Jason, she needed him to help finish up things around the didn't talk to him directly, and ignored him whenever possible...

"Claire, help me out will ya?" Alex said as she climbed the ladder to reach the roof of the house.

"Got it." Claire held the ladder as Alex climbed stood by at the bottom with a box of lights, his scarf loosely covering his muzzle in case of incoming snowflakes. "Lights."Alex said without turning to Jason.

"Hmph..." Jason started to dig through the box to get to the lights, when his scarf slid off of his muzzle continued to look for the , Alex's tail brushed up against his nose, poor guy. "Jason!Whats the hold up?Pass me the lights!" Alex said.

"Ha, ha..-KEshhioooo!" Jason sneezed loudly. "Jason!-Huh?"Alex turned around to see Jason going into the house, his scarf back over his goes to pick up the box of lights. "What in the world's gotten into him Lexie?" Claire asked.

"I dont know, but he's seriously starting to get on my nerves!" Alex the ladder started to wabble back and forth. "Ahhh!" Alex shrieked as the ladder toppled over."Alex!" Claire goes glying into some bushes on the side of the house."A-are you OK?" Claire 's head popped up out of the bush with a few twigs in her hair.

"He is SO DEAD..." She growled.

Jason is back in the upstairs opens the door slightly and takes a peak nose is red and glowing once again, and he's banging his head on the wall in frustration.  
"Ya know," Danny said coming in and closing the door behind him,"You cant keep this hidden for ever."

"GRRR!What the hell do I do then?!" Jason yelled. "Hmmm,What else happened on your way here?" Danny asked leaning against the wall. "Nothin' really, "Jason groaned," Just some crazy lady that distracted me..." "Old lady huh?" Danny said, "What'd she say?"

"Some kind of true loves kiss, fairy tail crap to break a spell before mid-night of Christmas eve- I don't know! Geez, what do you think I am...?" Jason said. "Wait!" Danny said, "I've seen this before!"

"What?" Jason said in confusion. "Yeah! Ive seen this in plenty of places!" Danny said, "An old woman comes to a mis-guided person, and casts a spell, in your case curse Im guessing, until they fulfill a certain your case, you've gotta find your true love and kiss her before mid-night of Christmas Eve!You find her, kiss her, BOOM!Your back to normal!"

There was a long awkward silence...

WHAM!

"AGHHH!WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Danny screeched. Jason had hit him on the head, leaving a bumb on Dannys head. "You read to many danm comics you know that?" Jason said, "I just figure this out on my own..."

"Welp, your screwed!" Danny said. Jason growled at him. "Alright, alright, I'm going..." Danny gets up and goes to look in the mirror, and his now dimmed down looks down.

_"There's gotta be something else I can do...Something..."_


	4. Ace's Race!

**_Jason the Red Nosed Wolf_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_-Ace's Race!-_**

Deep in a snow covered forest, a black and red crow walked through overgrown dead frozen trees.

_"I wonder what kind of plan Kasumi and Blade have thought of this time...?"_ He thought. Finally he approached an old looking warehouse, big and metallic looking. The red and black crow readjusted his jacket, before pushing the huge door aside and wondering in. On the far side of the warehouse, among the trash, blood puddles, and sleeping demons, where two dark figures. One lying up against the wall, the other sitting in a trash pile shaped like a thrown, messing with what looked like a sword of some sort.  
"Blade. Kasumi." He addressed the figures as he walked forward.  
"WHAT do you want Ace...? The figure sitting in the trash thrown spoke out in an annoyed female voice.  
" I came to aid Akuma in any way she needs me in her scheme for Alex and those other worthless friends of hers." Ace the crow said confidently.  
"Ugh, you're such a dumbass you know that...?" The other figure spoke out in a male voice. A few of the surrounding demons chuckles silently. Blade the demon stood up straight and came purple demon cat Kasumi swung her sword over her shoulder as she stood up.  
"Akuma has no plans for now, idiot." Kasumi said, "Besides, you'd just fuck up the plan anyway, like you always do..."  
"I've won a few times!" Ace growled.  
"Name one." Blade growled.  
"Uhhh..." Ace responded.  
"What a waste of time..." Kasumi growled.  
"Hmph! I'll show both of you demons that I know how to get the job done!" Ace gloated, " I'll take this holiday for myself, along with Alex...That will prove that I have what it takes to be head of her demonic army...And YOU Kasumi!" He pointed at Kasumi, "Will be out of a job..."  
"What an idiot..." Kasumi groaned.

_...Meanwhile..._

Jason sat on the couch inside of Alex and Danny's house, feeling clueless and sorry for himself. His red scarf covered his muzzle firmly. He couldn't even trust the slightest breeze when it came to his sensitive, glowing, nose...  
"Jason." A soft female voice called out. Jason turned to see Alex coming in from outside, her arms folded across her chest. He quickly looked away. _'Not good...not good...'_ He panicked in his mind...  
"We need to talk..." she said sitting down on the couch beside him. He tried his best to not look at her, fearing his nose might not be on his side.  
"Whats goin' on with you Jason? You're all...jumpy and crazy all of a sudden...First you yell at me in the middle of the mall, then you let me fall of the latter outside. Whats next? You gonna wrap me up and stick me under the Christmas tree?" She stared at him as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye." You know you can trust me with anything Jason. You've got to tell me what the problem is..." She said trying to reach over and cuff his cheek. Jason sighed.  
"Promise you won't laugh or tell anyone?" He said. A confused look appeared on Alex's face as she Jason could gather together any words, Alex's cellphone buzzed in her pocket.  
"Hold that thought." She takes it out and unlocks the screen, "Its from Faye..." She begins reading it to Jason,

_"ALEX ace comin ur way 4 fight be redy on my way with others!"_

"This is bad." Jason said standing up. "It's REALLY bad when Faye actually uses text language..." Alex said as she stood up as well.  
"C'mon..." Jason raced for the door and opened it, and Alex followed him. They got out there just in time. Coming down from the clouds was a red and black bird like demon.  
"Ace..." Alex growled.  
"Well, nice to see you too kitten..." Ace chuckled as he gripped the leather leash on the demon he was riding.  
"I see ya came by for a holiday ass kicking bird brain!Is that all you wanted for Christmas?" Alex said with a 'Sonic smirk'.  
"Hmph. Not , I challenge you and your 'friends' to a race...To the North Pole!" Ace responded.  
"Say what?" Alex said scratching her head.  
"What are you getting at dumbshit...?" Jason growled.  
"It's simple White Wolf of mine...We race against each other to the North Pole. Winner takes ALL! And by 'all'...I mean winner takes Christmas!" Ace laughed evily.  
"W-what?!" Jason said in his head.  
"Hmph! What's the catch fart feathers?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No catch. There are no rules and no you win, well, you get Christmas...But if I win...Christmas belongs to Akuma and you must surrender to the demonic army."  
"You know what? You're ON!" Alex said,"Even if we don't beat you there, we'll STILL kick your butt up and down the North Pole!"  
"Perfect..."Ace chuckled," See you at the finish line! Hahaha!" And with that, he rode off into the winter clouds, no sign of him left behind...  
"Hmph, whack-job..." Alex said.  
"Hmph. C'mon. We have work to do..." Jason said seriously. As he and Alex got ready to meet up with the others, Jason's thought process started to go all over the place. He was panicking more then before...  
_'Steal Christmas? With this nose problem on my hands? **NOW what do I do?**I can't worry about myself right now...I have to help make sure that Ace doesn't steal Christmas...I need to focus...'_

_Later..._

Friends were gathered on the edge of town, on the road which lead to the next city. They were all talking and planning, when Alex, Jason, and Danny all showed up. They decided to bring a few others with them, in case they needed back-up. A few insisted and volunteered, a few just wanted to go up North and see Santa Claus. Then, a blue blur started heading straight for the group. It skidded to a stop.  
"Sonic!" Alex said as she ran up giving him a hug,"What are you doing here?"  
"Came to wish ya luck Lexie. I gotta go and stop Eggman from trying to take over the world, as usual." He said with that smile of his, "I heard what was goin' on, so I decided to stop by, with something that might help ya out." He moved his hand from behind his back, revealing a blue Chaos emerald.  
"Y-you're giving me a chaos emerald?Don't you need it? Ya know, to stop Eggbreath? I don't wanna risk having you guys losing YOUR battle." Alex said.  
"I'm sure of it Lexie. Besides, I've taken down Eggbreath plenty of times without a chaos emerald! I'm sure it'll come in handy when you find that bird brain. Oh! And make sure you give him a good smack from yours truly, huh?" Sonic chuckles.  
"Oh you can count on that big blue!" Alex said with a giggle.  
"This is gonna be a rough race..." Jason said to himself, pulling his scarf over his muzzle once again.


	5. Let the Fur Fly!

**_Jason the Red Nosed Wolf_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_-Let the Fur Fly!-_**

The race had begun! Due to Ace having a whole entire army of demons to carry him to the North Pole, Alex and the others obviously had a chance at a very large head start. If they concentrated on getting there well enough, they would be able to beat Ace there in his little race AND kick his butt if he had anything up his sleeve like he always did if he was on the losing side.

It was the mid afternoon of the Eve of Christmas Eve, and Alex and the others were working their way through the snow covered roads and through the many towns on the way to the famous North Pole. around 2 PM or so, they stopped at a ski resort to take a quick break, AND to enjoy themselves.

Faye, Jessica, Sira and Danny sat around a large fire pit right outside the lodge on a flat piece of land. Many people were around at the ski lodge, some of them family's some of them couples, newly married. While Faye, Jessica, Sira and Danny where there, the rest of the group was inside, either getting supplies, like a map or food, or trying to catch some z's before heading off to beat the crap out of Ace. Jason was leaning against the side of the lodge, watching Jessica, Faye, Sira and Danny. a little later Lindsey came outside and joined them. She stepped outside of the lodge doors, and waved at him. He didn't wave back. She looked at him worriedly before being waved over to the others by Faye.

"Do you guy's know whats wrong with Jason? He's a lot more moody then he usually is." Lindsey said sitting in between Faye and Jessica.  
"I've been wondering the same thing sweetie." Sira said looking over at Jason,"Danny, do you know?"  
"Well, it's just that...well...It's a secret Linds. Sorry." Danny said with a shrug.  
"Well he knows better then to keep a secret from me, right?" Lindsey responded.  
"She's got a point Dan..." Jessica added.  
"Yeah, but he's in a pretty bad mood right now Linds, so why don't ya- Huh?Lindsey?" Danny looked around for her, only to see her going over to Jason.  
"Hey J?" She said with her hands in her 's arms were folded, as he looked down at her with those cold yellow eyes of his.  
"Hey, I've been kinda worried about you. But, you can tell ME what's wrong, can't ya?" Lindsey smiled like she always did back when they were adventuring together.  
"Hmph..." Jason said under his breath through his red scarf covering his muzzle. He looked at her again, getting lost in those heavenly brown eyes, and couldn't help himself...He sighed and got off of the wall."Fine..." He muttered.  
"Yay! C'mon!" Lindsey grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the others.  
"He's OK ^^" She said, "At least I hope you are J..." Jason sat on the end of the bench next to Danny.  
"That's good to hear. Ya sure don't LOOK OK Jason. You been sick or somethin'?" Sira asked.  
"C'mon Jason! Stop bein' so moody! It's Christmas! And we're gonna kick the crap outta Ace!" Faye said happily.  
"Yeah! If that's not an awesome gift to all of us I don't know what is!" Jessica added.  
"C'mon Jason..." Lindsey said sadly," You gotta tell us what's buggin ya..."  
"You afraid we're gonna tell Lexie aren't ya?" Jessica said folding her arms.  
"We promise we won't tell her! C'mon Jason!" Faye said. Jason growled loudly. He looked over at Danny and raised an eyebrow. Danny performed a 'don't do it' gesture with his hand swiping over his neck. Sira raised an eyebrow at him. Jason sighed as he reached for his red scarf. He was prepared to show them.  
"Fine... But if ANYONE spills it to the others, you're all DEAD. Got it?" He said. They all nodded, well except for Danny who already knew from the start. Jason pulled down the scarf slightly, showing them his red glowing nose.  
"I...kinda had an accident with my nose and now it looks like a Christmas light...but you can't tell ANYONE about this. Got it?" He said.

_They were all silent..._

**"PFFFTTTT-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Sira, Faye, and Jessica were all laughing their tails off.  
"Pfffttt...Jason what the heck-hahaha-happened?" Not even Lindsey could keep in the giggles, and she didn't want Jason to feel back about his little 'glowing pain'. Jason growled.  
"J-Jason!Hahaha! Y-you look like a red nightlight! XD" Sira laughed.  
"Oh! Why did Jason wear sunglasses to the Christmas party? Cause he didn't want to be recognized!" Danny joked to make them all laugh even harder. Jason's cheeks turned an embarrassed red, as people passing looked on.  
"Oh! Another one! How does Jason find his way through the dark night? With that very shiny noes of his!" They all burst out laughing.  
"Hahahahahahaha! I-I'm sorry J!" Lindsey said still giggling, "It's just so- Huh?" Jason was gone.  
"Where'd Rudolph go?" Faye laughed.  
"Aw, we must have scared him off..." Sira said.  
"Maybe he had to go help Santa with the presents, huh Danny?" Jessica and Danny both laughed.  
Sira and Lindsey stared at them.  
"What?" They both said in unison.

_Later..._

Everyone was gathered outside, it was around 6 or 7 PM, and on a map Alex had gotten her hands on, there was one more town before they had to go off on their own straight to the North Pole. The other three with the group, Jamie the fox, Natalie the Wolf, Dylan the Bat who is Sira's boyfriend, and Chace the fox, had all mostly been inside during their stay.

"OK guys, before we go, anyone gotta make a quick bathroom break? Cause you do NOT wanna have the sudden urge to do your business in the middle of a frozen wasteland where the next warm bathroom is miles away." Alex said with a slight smirk. Jamie quickly rose his hand and quickly went back into the lodge to do his business. Alex shrugged and smiled.

"Hecksshhioo!" Jason sneezed as Alex spotted him out of the corner of her eye. He lowered his red scarf, thankful that his nosed had decided to give it a rest after glowing all looked over at him, and he looked away quickly. She raised an eyebrow at him before deciding to come over.  
"Hey, you OK?" Alex asked putting her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered to her rubbing his nose.  
"You sure? Cause if you're sick you can just stay here at the lodge and we can pick you up on the way ba-"  
"I said I'm **FINE**..." He interupted.  
" Whoa, you don't have to get all pissy about it Jason...Geez..." Alex said with a fake pout afterwards.  
"Rudolph's just cranky, don't worry about him!" Jessica called over from where she was talking to Faye and Sira. Jason gave her a death glare.  
"Back off..." He mouthed to her.  
"C'mon Rudolph! I'm just playin' around!"  
"Jess, seriously, cut it out." Faye said raising an eyebrow at her.  
**"Don't make me come over there and-!"** Jason yelled.  
"Jason! Get a grip! what's your **problem?!**" Alex yelled at him.  
"You don't need to know, it's nothing!" Jason growled.  
"Well how am I suppose to ignore it if you're YELLING about it?!" Alex said.  
"Why don't you focus on the main thing here and NOT ME?!We're suppose to be saving Christmas, REMEMBER?" Jason yelled.  
"h, I'm sorry, next time I worry about your health, just smack me upside the head and tell me to piss off! I'm just trying to figure out what your PROBLEM IS SO I CAN HELP! But you're to** FREAKIN'** stubborn to open up to** ANYONE!**" Alex yelled.  
"That's because you won't shut up and DROP IT!" Jason let out a loud growl before stomping off down the trail.  
"Where the heck are you GOING?!" Alex yelled.  
"Just leave me **ALONE! OK?!**" He yelled back.  
"Ugghhh!" Alex yelled in frustration,"What is his problem...!?" With that Jamie came back from using the bathroom.  
"Uhh, did I miss something...?" He said.

The next morning, they had made it to the last town on the map that was on the road to the arctic circle, and the North Pole.

Jason sat by himself on a log near the road. Danny walked up behind him and sat next to him.  
"Ya know, if you don't figure this out soon, who knows WHAT'S gonna happen..." Danny said.  
"Like I didn't know that dip-shit..." Jason growled as he lowered his red scarf, revealing his red nose. Danny sighed.  
"Dude, you need to get a grip and figure this out. Or else you won't be stable enough to help us kick Ace's butt." Danny said.  
"I know...I'm trying to keep this as far away from Alex as I can but..." He sighs," It keeps getting worse...I don't want her to be so worried about me to the point that she can't focus and ends up getting hurt." Danny crossed his arms.  
"Well you better put that ninja brain to work dude, cause you're on your own." Danny said as he stood up and walked off...Jason stared at the ground, anger, anguish, confusion, and so many other emotions and thoughts went through his mind as he thought long and hard...Nothing was gonna distract him from trying to find a way to Alex about his problem. Not even that glowing red and black orb off in the distance- wait, what? Jason looked up to see a red and black glowing orb off in the distance in a forest of snow covered trees...  
"Ace..." Jason growled as he jumped up and ran at Sonic speed towards the glowing ball. The orb started off away from him through the trees, and Jason followed, dodging tree branches, trying to avoid ditches, and frozen puddles. He finally stopped when he got to the edge of a frozen lake. There was a figure out in the middle of it.  
"Ace...You've got nerve showing up here...!" Jason called out as he stepped onto the ice, going right for him. Ace turned around, his brown coat flowing down to his feet.  
"Hey White Wolf. It's about time I talked to you..." Ace said. He grins evily.  
"When I get my hands on you..." Jason said, coming closer to him,"I'm gonna-gonna..." Hes nose twitched a bit. Ace raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Hecksshhioo!" Jason sneezed, and his nose glowed bright red.  
" Nice trick White Wolf." Ace chuckled. Jason growled, now in arms reach of him.  
"Don't make me kick your ass right here and now...So TALK! What do you want...? It's not like I'm gonna do anything for you except put you in a body bag..." He held a kunai knife in his right hand.  
"Oh it's not about hurting you or your friends Jason..." Ace chuckled, "I just can't help but notice your little 'glowing' pain there..." Jason growled.  
"What about it?" Jason said.  
"I think I can help you with it..." Ace said.  
"Like hell you can..." Jason growled.  
"No, I mean it White Wolf, I can." Ace said, as he carefully paced around Jason on the icey lake,"Hmm, yes..."  
"Out with it!" Jason said with frustration.  
" I could fix it for you..." Ace said rubbing his chin," I just need a powerful enough source of power. Something like, oh I don't know... A Chaos emerald?"  
"No WAY!" Jason said as he jumped at Ace. Ace quickly stepped out of the way, letting Jason slide away from him.  
"No way I'll hand over a chaos emerald to YOU..." Jason said.  
"C'mon now, don't you want this problem off of your back? To be able to go back to your normal self? To not have to deal with hiding a secret from Alex?" Ace said.  
Jason looked down in thought...  
"What do you say Jason?Just this once...Trust me...?" Ace said holding out his hand. Jason stood up and walked over, looking at Ace's hand. He looked up and glared at him with those cold yellow eyes...He shook his hand.  
"Excellent." Ace said.  
"But if you break your promise. Well I'll just come after you and kill you. Got it?"  
"I promise..." Ace said as they walked separate ways," Meet me on the main road to the arctic circle, this evening. 6PM. Oh and Jason...?" Jason looked back.  
"We never saw each other." Ace stomped on the ice, as it began to break rapidly, towards Jason. Ace jumped onto solid ground and disappeared. Jason ran, trying to outrun the cracking ice. The crack went straight under his legs, and split into two large pieces. He jumped from ice sheet to ice sheet, one giving into his weight and going under immediately.  
"Agh!" Jason's foot went under before he could try to jump to dry land. He grabbed onto an exposed tree root, and pulled himself up. He tried to catch his breath as he looked back at the now unsafe lake...  
_'Ace can't be trusted...but...what if he could fix this...? Either way, if he gets the chaos emerald, I could easily kick his ass and take it back without the others knowing...'_

He had made a decision...


	6. Betrayal

**_Jason the Red Nosed Wolf_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_-Betrayal-_**

The fire place crackled as everyone lay in their cots, trying their best to come up with the right plan of attack. This was the last stop for miles until the north pole, so they had to be ready and energized. Jason sat by the window, eyeing the chaos emerald at the other end of the room eagerly. He couldn't think straight. His fever was climbing and his nose was glowing brighter and brighter under his red scarf. Alex lightly glared at him as she got up and left the room. Jason sat there, in a state of mind. It was now or never to grab it. He wanted to get rid of his problem, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't trust Ace. What to do, what to-

"Hey, Jason," A voice spoke out. The wolf flinched, and looked up to see only Danny.  
"How's it comin' along…?" He said, whispering.  
"Well I ain't the healthiest person in the world, I know that much…" Jason growled back.  
"Just hang on a bit longer, and try to keep yourself away from Alex…" He advised. The cat stood up and went back to his cot in the corner next to Alex's. Jason sighed as his eyes met with the emerald once again.

_"You're true love must express their true feelings for you by Christmas, midnight, or you will be stuck with this curse, forever!"_

"Damnit…" He growled, "I've got no choice…I'll wait till everyone's asleep…Then I'll make my move."

_-Later...-_

Time passed, and it was about 8:30. Alex had finally calmed down, and drifted off into a deep sleep next to her brother. Using his ninja skills, Jason snatched the emerald from its safe spot, and left, carefully closing the door behind him. Alex's eyes popped wide open as she sat up, her eyes narrowed at the door.

Jason walked through the windy snow filled area, until he saw something glow in the distance. Something red and black. As he approached it, it was none other than Ace, waiting on his air borne monster….  
"Well…?" He smirked. Jason growled as he held the emerald close.  
"What are you gonna do to change my nose back, bird brain?" His nose glowed a bright red as this sentence slipped out of his cold lips.

**"JASON!"**

"A-Alex…?" Her scent finally reached his congested senses, as she walked up from behind.  
"What the hell are you doing…?" She blinked at him.  
"Its not what it looks like, OK…?" He replied, his nose glowing.  
"What the heck…?" She only stared at his red nose, as he turned back around, facing Ace.  
"Just get back Jason, we can fight him, together…!"  
"Oh, this is no fight, CAT." Ace blurted out.

"Wait wait wait…" Alex glared at Jason, as his eyes darted from the ground to the chaos emerald he held in his hand repeatedly.  
"Don't tell me you were about to HAND the CHAOS EMERALD over to him!" Alex yelled, "What crawled into your head and shut off your common sense?" She balled her hands into fists.  
"Its not what it looks like OK!?"  
"Is this why you've been avoiding me and been such a douche all this time!?" She yelled, "You could have just told me Jason…!"  
As the white wolf went to open his mouth, he heard a screech as Ace's monster knocked him out of the way and sent him flying, dropping the chaos emerald. He grabbed it and handed it to Ace.  
"The conversation was getting a bit boring…" He pretended to yawn.  
"Why you-!" Alex growled as she charged at him, claws ready. A sharp tendril erupted from the snow covered ground, wrapping itself around her.  
"Aghhh!" She struggled, You'll REGRET THIS!" She yelled.  
"Well, its been fun White Wolf. I got the emerald, AND your girl friend!" Ace laughed," See you next Christmas! Hahaha!" He disappeared into the blizzard, Alex screaming Jason's name.  
"A-Alex…!" He struggled to get to his feet, his nose chose this one moment to stop glowing…  
"Jason!" A voice called out as Danny and the others ran up, "Jason! Where did Alex go…?"  
"JASON!" Alex's voice echoed. Jason could only groan in anger.  
"Why…Why did I do that…? I'm such an IDIOT!" He growled.  
"Damn it, JASON!" Danny growled, "We don't have time for your stupid mistakes! He just made off with my SISTER!"  
"They probably went towards the North Pole!" Sira said.  
"We need to move. " Faye said.  
"C'mon guys!" The group left, but Jamie bent down to Jason.  
"Jason…?"  
He didn't respond…  
The fox looked off to see the others disappearing, before following them. Jason sat up roughly, the cold air blowing against his side as he shivered wildly. His nose glowed brightly as he looked up to the sky in defeat.  
"I'm such an IDIOT!" He yelled out, "Why did I go so far for something as STUPID as that!? Why?! Someone tell me!"  
He looked back down, "And now he's got Alex….Not to mention Christmas, in the palm of his hand…Its over…"

_"…No its not…"_

"W-who's there….?" Jason, looked up into the blizzard.  
_"You know who I am…"_ The voice sounded feminine, _"My son, my talented, handsome son…"_ He gasped, which burned his lungs.  
"M-m…..Mom…?" He mumbled.  
_"Yes."_ She smiled, _"Why are you not helping your friends…?"_  
"I…I did something…terrible…" He hung his head in shame.  
"Sweetheart…"  
"I just let him take Alex like that and didn't even try to stop him…!"  
_"No. Don't give up just yet…It's the last thing to go…When you have lost hope, you've lost everything…And when you think all is lost…When all is dire and bleak…"_  
He looked up at her.  
_"…There will ALWAYS…Be a glimmer of hope…"_ She moved behind him, letting him see a trail of uncovered footsteps.  
_"Remember Jason…Never loose sight of what's important, even when you think all is lost…"_ She disappeared.  
"Thank you…Mom…" He raised himself up as he took off.  
"I may have messed up, I may have made a stupid mistake, and I may have ruined Christmas…But that's not going to keep me from trying to correct the mistakes that I've made…"


	7. Christmas Chaos! Jason vs Ace!

_**Jason the Red Nosed Wolf**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**-Christmas Chaos! Jason VS Ace!-**_

The quick winds blew as Jason sped through the blizzard, headed directly to the North Pole. They needed him, and he certainly needed them too. Despite what Danny will say, he would do whatever it took to save Alex and Christmas both… And soon, he reached his destination. The North Pole…The Northern lights hovered over the village in the small valley surrounded by beautiful mountains and decorated pine trees…  
"Hm." He looked over the village carefully as he slid down the hill and to the outer wall.  
"They sure don't want outsiders…" Following that statement he spotted an iron door wide open.  
"O…K?" He quickly ran inside and closed the door behind him-  
**"NOW!"** He was suddenly tackled into the snow.  
**"What THE-?!**"  
"Wait! Stop, its Jason!"  
"Shh! They'll hear us!"  
"Let me up!" Jason protested, his head stuck in the snow. As he looked up, he saw some short looking figures. Not mobians, but…  
"Elves…?" Jason narrowed his eyes as he looked around a bit more to see Sira and Faye.  
"Jason!" They both come over to help him up.  
"Gah…" He rubbed his head.  
"When did you decide to join the party?" Jessica asked.  
"It's a long story…"  
"I bet it is!" Danny stepped in, "Now keep your voices down! Ace's little henchmen are guarding the main building in the middle of town and they could come looking for us."  
"Let 'em hear. Cause by the time they do…" Jason whipped out his hidden knife, "It'll be too late…"  
"That's the Jason I wanted to hear…!" Jessica said.  
"What's the plan?" Jamie spoke up.  
"Well, first of all, is everyone here…?" Jason looked around.  
"Danny." The black cat spoke up.  
"Faye."  
"Jessica."  
"Sira. Dylan stayed at the lodge with Natalie."  
"Chace."  
"Jamie."  
"Good, I think everyone's here…" Jason stopped, "Where's Lindsey?" The group went silent.  
"Ya mean the pup?" An elf spoke up, "She's in the reindeer pen. Follow me." He lead the way as they quietly made their way into the pen, where Lindsey pet a reindeer labeled 'Commet'. Sira quickly made her way over to her.  
"Lindsey, there you are…" Sira sighed, "Don't scare us like that…"  
"Sorry Sira…" She came over quickly.  
"Wait!" One elf blurted out, making Faye jump, "There's a tunnel under these pens that leads into the factory! That's where Santa and the others have to be!"  
"Plus Alex…" Jason mumbled.  
"So, I guess we've got SOME kind of plan?" Danny asked.  
"Well at least we've GOT a plan…" Jessica shrugged.  
"We sneak in through the passage way and into the factory. We take down Ace and his little minions, and save Christmas…" The reindeer suddenly jumped as well with joy, "What the…?" Jason blinked.  
"Looks like they want a little bit of pay back…~" Jessica chuckled.  
"Alright, if you want. Now." Jason said, "Lets move!"

_Meanwhile..._

"You'll never get away with this!" Alex struggled to get free as she was bound to a pole. In the middle of the factories floor.  
"Oh Really~?" Ace chuckled, "Bring out the Fat Man!"  
"Fat Man…?" Alex looked over to an arch and gasped. In came a not so jolly looking fellow, tied up as well as a monster lead him in. A cage filled with elves protested angrily as Alex was cut away from the pole and thrown onto a convayer belt. The man was put on behind her and they were tied together.  
"This is outrageous! Almost as bad as when that Jack fellow tried to steal Christmas from me!"  
"No…WAY." Alex blinked as she was able to turn and look at him.  
"M-Mr-"  
"Claus, yes, I don't believe now is a good time to introduce ourselves Alex…" He said back.  
"Uh, right…!" She said quickly.  
"Might as well!" Ace cackled as he elbowed the control panel, moving the two along slowly towards a shredder.  
"That's not good!" Alex panicked, "C'mon Alex…Think…Think…!"  
"I suppose this will be the last Christmas either of you will see…Now Akuma will see what true strength and potential I have…~" Ace cackled, "I can see it now, I'll hand her the cats earring, and Santa Claus's own BEARD! She will be so pleased, that those two SIMPLETONS Blade and Kasumi will never amount to the skill, talent, amazing, and awesome power of Ace! Akuma's newest and most impressive follower of all-"  
**"HeckkSHIOUU!"**  
The floor went silent...

...

"Huh?" Alex and Santa both looked around, as Ace narrowed his eyes.  
"Show yourself!" Ace looked around, "Don't be afraid…I won't bite…Much."  
"But I WILL!" A kick went flying at the back of Ace's head, pushing him off of his podeum and onto the floor. There in his place stood Jason, Chace, and Danny.  
"Guys! You came!" Alex said happily. Faye and Jessica jumped down to grab the two off of the track and untie them.  
"Ho ho ho! Wonderful!" Santa said, standing up with the help of the others, "Things are finally turning around!"  
"Wow, uh, Mr. Claus!" Jessica blinked.  
"Told ya he was real!" Lindsey called out.  
"Grahh!" Ace suddenly jumped into the air, two dark feathered wings sprouting from his back.  
"I won't LOSE! Demons, attack!" From one side of the room, shadows and figures charged at them. Danny looked down at the caged elves, and headed for them.  
"Someone cover for me!" Jason and Chace reacted quickly, fighting off the shadows as they drew closer.  
"Mr. Claus! Get behind me!" Alex said. She charged through the crowd of monsters, her claws ripping through them. She came to a skidding stop as they all fell over, disappearing.  
Lindsey quickly ran from the monsters as Jamie jumped in, lashing out with his tail and claws, until one of the monsters grabbed his arm.  
"Augh!"  
"Jamie!" From behind Lindsey, jumped Santa's reindeer, as they launched into battle, kicking and ramming through line after line of the monsters. Lindsey helped Jamie up as they quickly headed for the save zone.  
Freeing the elves, Danny quickly ran over to Alex to help with the incoming enemies, but they were soon to be over powered.  
"Elves! Chaaarge!" Santa called out. The elves took out wrenches and hammers as they were called into action.

Looking through out the battle grounds, Chace shooting the demons, Alex and Danny doing combo attacks, reindeer attacking shadows, a darkness was felt coming over him.  
"Boo…" A voice spoke out and hit him from behind, launching him to the other side of the factory, and into the wall….Everyone froze.  
"You keep trying to be the hero, but you're NOT. You're an idiotic pup of a wolf who doesn't have anything BETTER to do…" Ace said. Jason slowly got to his feet and glared at him.  
"At least I'm protecting the ones I love…I'm with the people that care about me and love me for who I am…And no matter what happens between us…ANY of us…" He spoke up. "We'll always be there for each other…Though thick and thin…High and low…Life or death…" He sighed as he blinked, his eyes widening.  
"That's what Christmas…Really **IS** about…" He mumbled. "Not** JUST** about religion, not** JUST** about getting what you ask for…Its about loving each other, and coming together for just one day a year…and putting everything aside…future, present….or past." He narrowed his eyes.  
"That a boy Jason…" Santa said, wiping a tear away.

"So…You know what I say?" Jason stood up straight, his nose glowing bright.  
"I say we finish this…You and me…So I can finally settle things with Alex…And we can enjoy our Christmas with no conflict….And be at peace with the rest of the world…"  
"Alright. Whatever you say, **MUTT**."

Ace charged, his wings carrying him at intense speeds as Jason pulled his knife out. He tackled him to the wall behind him, and went upwards, erupting out of the class ceiling.

**"JASON!"** Alex called out, "Please…Be safe…" She mumbled.

"I'll turn you into a pile of crap in the snow!" Ace yelled as he punched Jason in his gut, making him cry out. He threw him, letting him land on the other side of the ceiling.  
"I won't lose to you…" He climbed to his feet, "I'd NEVER lose to you."  
"I thought you hated Christmas, **MUTT**." Ace chuckled.  
"I was stubborn back then Ace. I know where I went wrong. I neglected the fact that I needed to accept my past and move onto the future…"  
"Oh really now? What would your dead family members say to that? Hm? I'm sure your father would be very disappointed…" He cackled.  
"Not as disappointed as Akuma will be when she finds out you lost to a sickly wolf with a glowing nose…" Jason chuckled as Ace growled, charging.

"We'll see about THAT!" He lashed out, dark energy surrounding his hands and legs as he kicked and punched at Jason repeatedly. Soon, Jason took the first strike, but missed, leaving himself wide open.  
"How's THIS for a Christmas present?!" Ace punched him in the jaw, sending him flying.  
"Augh!" He groaned as he got up, and Ace kicked at him, but Jason reacted with a quick block. He went down to one knee, and this made Ace laugh.  
"Ha! You're body is weakened from a mere case of the sniffles, you worthless MUTT! I'm destined to win! Christmas will be mine! And so will your girl friend…I wonder if she prefers someone that likes it rough over someone to shy to ask to take her to bed in the first place…"

"I'll **KILL** you, you sick **MOTHERFU-AUGH!**"  
He went sailing to the edge of the roof, and hung there as a claw dug into the metal roof. Ace looked down at him, his wings spread openly in a triumphant pose.  
"Well…Looks like it's game…set….match." He stepped on Jason's hand and he growled loudly in response.

_"Jason!"_ A voice spoke out…

"M-mom…?"

"That's it, cry for your **DEAD** mother." Ace laughed.

_"Jason, please…Don't give up…Your friends need you, the world needs you…Do it for you father and I…"_

_"Mom…I don't think I can…I'm too…weak…I…Can'…"_

_"**Son!** Can you hear me?"_

"Dad…!"

_"You are a part of the Wolff Family are you not?"_

_"And you know what a Wolff** doesn't** do?"_

"Wha…?"

**_"A Wolff Never says NEVER!"_ **His voice boomed.

_"Remember when you never gave up trying to fight Claw when you were younger? Where has that part of you **GONE SON**?"_

"It went with you…"

**_"No it didn't! It's still in you son! Pull it out and let it guide you straight into your future! You have unfinished BUSINESS!"_** He yelled. Tears began to well up in Jason's eyes.

"You must be having flashbacks to your childhood…Don't worry, you'll see your parents momentarily…" Ace cackled.

**_"Jason! Do as your heart desires! Make me PROUD! You are a Wolff! A WHITE Wolff at that!"_**

_"You're OUR White Wolff…"_ His mother said, _"Now, what are you going to do sweetheart? Let doubt control you…"_

**_"Or take it and replace it with the drive to live your LIFE!?"_** His dad yelled.

Tears ran down Jason's freezing cheeks, as he closed his yellow eyes, his red nose glowing brighter, and brighter…and BRIGHTER…

"What do you think you're doing…?" Ace stepped on his hand even more, leaving horrible bruises, but failed to get him to let go.

"I'm going…To…" Jason suddenly opened his eyes, his yellow eyes piercing into Ace enough to make him get off of his hand.

"Live my life…And be the Wolff **INSIDE!**"

_"That's my boy…"_ His mothers voice said softly

_"Give him a good **smack** from me, son…"_ His fathers voice said calmly.

"You can count on it…Dad. " Jason smirked. With a massive kick off of the side of the building, Jason flipped upwards, and kicked Ace in the chest as he landed back on the roof.

"You think you're so tough! But your **NOT**!" Ace began to back away.

"Says the guy whose running in terror…" Jason narrowed his eyes as he came closer, when he sniffed slightly. He took out his blades, when his nose twitched.  
"Hehh…" His head tilted back slightly…

"HA! You worthless little mutt! This will be your downfall!" He leaped, his wings carrying him quickly.  
"Hahh-**HECKSHIOU!**" With the unstoppable flick of his wrist, a hidden smirk, and not to mention quite a big sneeze, Jason threw his hand full of knifes at Ace, clipping his right wing off, and letting it fall to the ground below, and disappear.  
"NO!" Ace screeched as Jason suddenly opened his eyes, and with a slight wiggle of his nose, drop kick Ace, and do a hand stand, before kicking him up and off of the roof, before he landed on the far back end of the building. Flapping his one wing helplessly, he cursed and yelled as Jason made his way over, in no hurry to finish the fight.

"How…I had **EVERY** upper hand in the **BOOK** and you still defeated me…!" Ace growled.  
"It's just the way the world works…" Jason said, "Now, I can skin you and use your feathers for a coat, or, you can take your little minions and piss off. Or maybe you'll just fall off of this roof and into the bottomless pit behind you." Ace looked over his shoulder to see the un ending pit. It lingered behind the factory, but on the outside of the North Poles major wall…  
"So, what's it gonna be?" Jason held his hidden blade in his hand.  
"A-alright…You win…" Ace surrendered as he got to his knees, bowing his head slightly.  
"Good choice, bird brain." Jason narrowed his eyes, as he started to turn around.  
"Wait…I've changed **MY MIND**!" Suddenly, Jason felt a sharp cold item slice his right leg.

"Ah!" He looked down to see a minor cut.  
"Damn you…!" He turned, and was pushed to the ground as Ace was forcing one of his knifes to his neck. Jason growled, as the knife got closer and closer…When his nose twitched. Not exactly the best time for one either...

"Not now…**WHY** now…?!" The back of Jason's head dropped to the snow covering the frozen roof.  
"Ahhh…!"  
"Tell your parents I said hello…" Ace had the upper hand as the knife advanced closer.

_"Jason…one more thing…"_ A feminine voice echoed in his ear, _"You'll have to trust me on this one…Just relax yourself…"_

"I'll be killed if I don't do something…!" Jason yelled in his thoughts.

_"Do as I say…Don't cover your mouth!"_

"Wha-?" As his nose weakened him, Ace cackled…

"Heeeh- Ah!- **HASHHIOUU!**" His nose was red and on fire as a force shot Ace off of him and over the edge of the roof!

"Aghhh!" Ace screamed as he fell into the abyss, struggling to fly away…There was no sound of him hitting the ground, now that the wind had kicked up from the blizzard…Jason breathed heavily, a hand on his chest.  
"Where would I be without you…?" Jason said, looking up to the sky. His eyes widened.

"The others!" He started to run…Big mistake.  
**"ACK!"** His foot slipped RIGHT from under him, and he was sent flailing off the side of the slopped roof.  
"Ahh!" He yelled. He suddenly heard the sound of bells jingling as something furry caught him- a reindeer.  
He sighed with relief.  
"That's furball…I owe ya one…" He pat him before he took off, "Geez! Lay off of the throttle!" With that last statement, the two headed inside…


	8. Guide my Sleigh Will Ya?

**_Jason the Red Nosed Wolf_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_-Guide My Way, Will__ Ya?-_**

The sounds of elves cheering and music playing echoed throughout the entire town as the homes had lit up once again. They surrounded Jason as he dismounted Commit, and walked over to Alex and the others. Mrs. Claus joined in and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.  
"Aww!" Sira and Faye said. As Jason headed to his friends, they all smiled, clapping with the elves, all but Alex, who stood still, only looking at him with a straight expression. Faye nudged her with an elbow as she and even Santa nodded to him. Alex sighed as she narrowed her eyes at the floor as she walked over to him. She looked up at him and gave what seemed to turn into a small smile. He was just about to smile as well, until-  
**_SLAP!_**  
"Ohhh!" The elves said in unison. Jason's head was forced the other way as the red slap mark quickly showed up on his face, his nose glowing in response. He suddenly snapped.  
"What did you do that for?! I saved you didn't I?! What else do you want?!" He yelled. The others simply face palmed as Alex glared at him.  
"How could you have been so self centered before?! You should have just told me what was wrong from the start!" Alex yelled back. As Jason began to open his mouth to yell back, she suddenly hugged him tightly.  
"I was worried sick about you…!" She said, "You got me even **MORE** worried when I saw you with Ace….How could you stoop so low just to get yourself out of something like that?!" Jason blinked, as he began to hug her back.  
"I'm sorry….I was such a stupid idiot…I'll never let that happen, EVER again…I promise you…I never want anything to happen to you…" He said.  
"Aw…." The elves said together.  
"So does that finally mean Alex and** Rudolph** made up?" Jessica and Faye snicker as Jason glares at them, before letting Alex go.  
"I like it." Alex looked up at Jason. "It's so…_festive_." She said with a smile.  
"Guys! What are we doing standing here?!" Danny panicked, **_"Its Christmas Eve!"_**  
"Ho! Danny boy is right!" Santa said, "We have to get everything ready! Everyone, quickly!" The elves cheered as they went to work, getting things together and getting the presents ready.  
"And Jason." He called, as Jason made his way over.  
"Yeah Mr. Claus?" He said.  
"I believe this belongs to you…" He held a blue chaos emerald in his hand as he held it out to him.  
"The emerald!" The others said.  
"Lets hope that you take care of it this time lad." He chuckled as Jason took it.  
"You can bet on it." His nose glowed as he smiled, but it soon disappeared, **"Heh- Heckshiuu!"** He sneezed.  
"Bless you!" Mrs. Claus said, "My, you don't sound well at all my boy!"  
"I-I'm fine Miss Claus, it's just this nose thing…" He sniffed.  
"Well, at least come and rest for a bit!" Mrs. Claus took his hand and lead him away from the group.  
"Uh, guys?" The others simply snickered.  
"No use in turning the help down my boy!" Santa said.  
"Wait up!" Alex called out as she followed.  
"Um, Mr. Claus?" Jamie pushed Lindsey up, the pup lightly tugging on his shirt, "Are you sure you'll have enough time to deliver the presents after all of this?" He kneeled down to her height and smiled.  
"All it takes is a bit of faith Lindsey. With that, anything is possible. There's nothing to worry about. I've always got something up my sleeve." He smiled and she smiled back.  
"So…Now what?" Jessica said with a light smirk.  
"Hm, perhaps now would be the best time for all of you to catch your breath."  
"Dude, how awesome would it be if we could find our presents while were here…?"  
"Ho ho, its not Christmas just yet, Danny boy." Santa chuckled, "I suppose if you all won't cause to much trouble, you may look around if you like.  
"Awesome!" Faye and Jessica zoomed off.  
"Wait up!" Sira said as she and Danny followed.  
"Could we help you out with anything Mr. Claus?" Jamie spoke up as Lindsey smiled.  
"Why of course! You can help get the reindeer geared up and ready for their flight. Lets get to it." He smiled as he lead the way….

_Meanwhile..._

On a hill, overlooking the town was a home that resembled a gingerbread house.  
**"Heckshuu!"** Jason sneezed, doubling over as he firmly held the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. With a light sniff he sighed as he sat back up in his chair, his nose glowing. Alex gave a small smile as she looked over, giggling.  
"What's so funny…?" He mumbled.  
"Nothing…" She said, "I guess its just that…if you had just told me about that little…problem, I would have laughed instead of yelled at you for not telling me…"  
"Just like the others…" Jason groaned as he stared into the fire place, before sipping from his mug. She giggled a bit more, as he looked over at her out of the corner of her eye. She got up and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, before putting a hand on his forehead.  
"You've got a tiny fever…" She said.  
"It'll be gone soon…I've had it since the other day…" He rubbed his nose.  
"There ya go again.." Alex said with a small smile.  
"I can't help it, OK?" Jason said.  
"Whatever…" She rolled her eyes as she went to get up-  
**"Eh-!"** Her foot slipped, as she went straight into Jason's lap. Luckily, he moved his mug out of the way just in time.  
"Uhh…" Both of them blinked as their cheeks lit up.  
"S-sorry…" She went to sit up, but came nose to nose with him. Her heart jumped as she stared into his cold yellow eyes. He moved a hand to her waist slowly as his mouth opened…  
"J-Jason…I-I…"  
"It's fine…I promise…"

"Alex, Jason, get out here!" The door to outside burst open as Danny yelled those words and bolted back out, not even seeing what they were up to.  
"We should go…" Alex quickly got up and followed. Jason sighed as he sat his mug down and followed.

As they reached the runway for the sleigh, everyone was gathered around something.  
"This is bad!" Jessica said.  
"What's wrong?" Alex said. As the crowd opened up, she blinked. Two of Santa's reindeer, Dasher and Dancer, lying on the ground, hurt.  
"Ace's little minions came back and left a little present…" Chase held up a small pin, "Almost took out the whole stable with the thing!"  
"What are we gonna do? The sleigh can't go anywhere without all the reindeer can it?" Sira spoke up.  
"What do we do?" Lindsey looked over at the jolly man, as he pondered, and pondered.  
"I know exactly what we're going to do!" He said, "All of you, come with me!" He headed for the door. They looked at each other, shrugging as the followed. Heading back to the factory, he showed them another door they hadn't spotted during the battle. As Santa opened it, it was pitch black.  
"That doesn't seem to safe…" Danny said.  
"Oh I know." Santa said, walking in, "C'mon now." He gestured for them to follow as he disappeared into the darkness.  
"Are we sure we want to?" Jessica raised an eyebrow. Lindsey and Jamie suddenly charged in behind him, followed by the others. Jessica sighed as she went in as well.

"**Ow!** That's my foot Jason!"  
"Well I'm sorry, but I hope you realize I can't see **ANYTHING!**"  
"Jamie, I hope that's you touching me…"  
"Heh, sorry…"  
"Jess! This isn't the time to play footsies!"  
"Uh, Sira, I'm over here."

The lights suddenly come on as the group come face to face with a wall lined with equipment, uniforms, and-  
"Extreme Gear?" Alex and Danny said.  
"That's right!" Santa said, "I always have something up my sleeve." He smiled.  
"Let me get this straight, you want US to help you deliver presents…?" Danny asks.  
"Correct." Santa replied.  
"Guys, we ALL better say yes." Danny says.  
"Are you kidding?!" Jessica yells, jumping up and down.  
"A childhood wish come true~" Faye says.  
"Santa! A weather report!" An elf quickly ran in, handing Saint Nick a long paper.  
"Oh no…"  
"Now what?" Jason groans.  
"The blizzard is getting worse…We may not be able to find our way out of the North Pole…" Santa said. As before, he pondered.  
"Don't tell me no one gets presents!" Alex says.  
"This is gonna end terribly…" Chace said.  
"We can't just give up like that!" Lindsey said.  
"Well, we either stay here and let the world be disappointed or we get out there and freeze to death." Jason argued. His nose glowed brightly.  
"Jason doesn't that thing have an off switch?" Danny folded his arms as he squinted his eyes. Santa blinked as he looked over, as Danny and Jason glared at each other.  
"That's it!" He suddenly said, "That nose of yours can guide our way!"  
"I-it can?" Jason said, as Alex nudged him, "O-Of course it can!"  
"Jason, with your nose so bright, would you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
"Where have I heard that one before?" Jessica mumbled with a smile. The others looked to Jason, awaiting an answer. With a slight sigh, and a small smile, he looked to the jolly fellow and replied.  
"I'll do it."


	9. Finale!

**_Jason the Red Nosed Wolf_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_-Finale!-_**

"C'mon Alex we don't have all Christmas to just get dressed!" Jason knocked on the door as he stood outside. As Danny looked himself over in the mirror, he pulled his Christmas hat down lower and straightened up the red trench coat. The green pants went down to be tucked into the black boots. The other guys were dressed similarly.  
"OK, NOW I'm ready!" Alex opened the door as the others looked over. She wore a red dress, white trim lined the bottom as the leggings went down and tucked into the black boots. Sleeves also lined with trim went all the way to the palms of her hands where they were tucked into the black gloves. She straightened the hat on her head.  
"Does it look decent?" She asked as Jason blushed.  
"It looks…_Festive._" He answered, his nose glowing. She smiled as she closed the door behind her.  
"Guys! Its almost time!" Jamie called out. The others grabbed the boards and headed out to the runway. Santa, dressed in his red suit waved to his elves as he approached the sleigh, the others walking behind him. They waved to the cheering elves, when Jamie tugged on Santa's coat.  
"Uh, I've got a bit of a problem…" He said, "I don't really know how to ride extreme gear…"  
"Fear not Jamie, these aren't your every day extreme gear boards. They have hint of magic in them. I promise, it won't be as hard as it seems." He winked, and Jamie gave a smile and a nod, before following the others to the front of the sled.  
"Jason, you've got the front." Alex said. The elves helped as they hooked the sleigh up to the boards, all the while, Jason looked at the end of the runway in a trance.  
"Jason?" Danny asked, "You OK bro?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just surprised that it took so long for my eyes to finally open up…"  
"Well…it IS you we're talking about." He chuckled. Jason raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head, smiling a little himself.  
"Guys! Enough standin' around, get in your places!" Faye said as Jessica dragged her to her spot.

As the group stood on their boards, they suddenly activated and hovered a few inches off of the ground. Lindsey hopped into the sleigh with Santa as he addressed the crowd of elves, plus the misses.  
"Before we go, I'd like to thank all of these youngsters, especially Jason, for the help in keeping this years Christmas alive!" He gave his wife a kiss before sitting in his sleigh and grabbing the ropes. The runway lit up to the end, and Jason gulped.  
**"Hashhioou!"** He suddenly sneezed, his nose lighting up the path ahead, plus more.  
"That a boy!" Danny said.  
"On Jamie and Chace, and Sira and Faye! On Jessica and Faye, and Alex and Danny, and ON Jason!" Santa's voice boomed as the boards pushed forwards. Jamie held onto his with his hands, afraid to fall off.  
"You can do it Jamie!" Lindsey said. Jamie looked back at her and smiled, as he let go. Alex leaned forward, in attempts to get a bit more speed.  
"We don't move fast enough we won't go 10 feet!" She says.  
"She's right!" Santa said.  
"Then lets kick it up." Jason said. Their boards launched forward, gaining speed. The wind went zipping by as they were about halfway through the runway. The sleigh began to lift as the boards distanced themselves from the frozen concrete.  
"Yes!" Sira called out.  
"Keep her steady!" Santa called out.  
"We need to start pulling up!" Jessica called out.  
"Follow my lead!" Jason rose up, aiming for the air.  
Now at the end of the runway, the boards, plus the sleigh lifted off of the end of the strip. The sleigh began to drop…  
"C'mon!" Jason and the others pushed on as the sleigh began floating, and leveled off with the others.  
"Yes!"  
The others cheered.  
"Now, lets get to business!" Santa called out.

As the night passed, and the group began to depart from the towns up North, they made one stop at a lodge…  
"Hey! They're here!" Natalie, Jason's younger sister, came racing from the building, Dylan behind her.  
"Dylan!" Sira shared a kiss with him.  
"So you're a reindeer now huh?"  
"It doesn't pay well but it's fun as hell." She smiled.  
"Jason!" Natalie hugged her older brother, "You're Rudolph!"  
"I guess you could say that Nat." Jason chuckled, "Now head back to Lindsey. We got presents to drop off."  
"Right!" Natalie and Dylan headed to the sleigh, where they greeted Mr. Claus, and hopped in the back.

And with that they were off. Delivering presents from Venom Valley-  
"For you Hissy…" Alex slipped a small box under the tree and smiled.  
"We gotta move, we don't have all night." Jason headed up the chimney.  
"I know, I know." She slipped some toys under, tags on them labeled 'Leon' and 'Katlin'. With that. She headed up after Jason.

-All the way to Monroe Street, where the infamous Annabelle Rich resided.  
"I have a special gift for Annabelle!" Santa hopped out of his sleigh with a sack.  
"What?" Alex and Jason blinked.  
"Annabelle Rich of all people was 'NICE'?" Alex said," She pantsed me in front of the whole school, she poured toilet water on my head, she keeps trying to steal Jason from the group, AND she gets enough stuff year round **AND** during Christmas from her 'friends' and family!"  
"Oh, you didn't let me finish." Santa said, "Besides the gifts that she gets from other people, I'll give her the most deserved gift! Coal!" He dumped it into the chimney, and it seemed never ending, "She's been rather naughty!"  
"We know." Jason and Alex said in unison. When Santa finished dumping it, Jessica leaned in.  
"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, ya little Priss! " She cackled and headed back to her board.

More time passed, and the group soon arrived at the next city. As Alex and Danny did tricks in the air as Jessica and Faye were busy dropping presents off. Jason simply stood by and watched.  
"Well all, I suppose that's it for this towns Christmas! A few more stops and we'll call it a night!" Santa said happily.  
Jason nodded as a gust of wind kicked in, blowing the list out of Santa's hand.  
"I got it!" Jason quickly jumped off of the roof, and grabbed it as he hit the ground…When something caught his eye…  
"Was that house there before…?" He looked down the street, seeing a small shack like house lit. He blinked, before jumping back up to the roof.  
"Hey! I think we missed a house."  
"What?" Jessica asked.  
"Look." He pointed to the house.  
"I don't know…I thought it was empty." Alex said, looking, "We can take care of it, right?" Jason nodded as he handed Santa his list. The jolly man looked it over, and nodded, his eyes wide.  
"Ohh, the girls that live there have been VERY nice this year! The nicest things I've ever seen!"  
"Well lets go give 'em the presents they totally deserve!" Alex said. Natalie and Lindsey handed her and Jason the sacks as the grabbed their extreme gear, and headed there. Getting to the chimney, they noticed that it was in use.  
"Now what?" Alex tapped her chin.  
"We get in my way."

The window opened as Jason put his knife away and climbed in.  
"C'mon." He whispered as Alex followed. Sneaking into the small living room, the two noticed the warm fireplace, and not to mention the small tree in the corner. Two girls, somewhat in their early teens, slept on an extended couch as if it were a bed. Both had gray hair and were rather identical, like twins, yet with different shades of gray. Alex took note of this as she made hew way across the room behind Jason and to the tree. They unloaded the wrapped gifts and boxes.  
"Geez, how many gifts can ya get?" Jason whispered.  
"I think that's it…" Alex said back.  
"Lets go." Jason held the empty bag in his hand as he crept back across the room, Jason behind him. He looked back to see if she was behind him…to bad she was RIGHT behind him. She went face first into his chest, almost knocking him over.  
"…Opps." She said, sweat dropping from inside his chest fur. He blushed deeply, his nose glowing as she looked up at him. She gave a small smile as she blushed as well, but her smile disappeared.  
"Um…Jason…?" She pointed up, above him. Looking up, he spotted- what else? Mistletoe!

"Uh…" Jason's blush only got worse, as he looked down at her.  
"I…I guess…" Alex started.  
"…Heh-**Hetshhiou!**"

"You OK...?" She asked, staring up at him softly. Jason blinked, as he smiled

"I'm fine...Now c'mere you..."

He suddenly locked lips with her. Shocked, she blinked, but was over come with his warmth and strong arms that wrapped around her. She pressed back, before letting go.  
"I love you…" The two said softly, before kissing again. She broke it again, before hugging him, her head on his chest. A bright red light surrounded, them, as Jason's nose suddenly returned to its black state, without either of them knowing.  
"If we don't get back to the others, they'll start talking…" Jason said.  
"I don't care…" Alex said. Jason smirked.  
"C'mon…" He held her hand.  
"Jason…You're nose…Its black again." She smiled.  
"Huh?" He looked cross-eyed at it, and blinked, "I guess it did..!" Alex smiled as the two headed out of the window.

"A complete success…" A soft voice spoke out.  
"Yes. I'm proud of our handy work. It's always a pleasure working with you, Ethereal."  
"As to you, my Mistress."

"What took ya so long?"  
"And why are you two lookin' so happy?"  
"It's nothing …"  
"Nothin huh? What happened to your nose?"  
"Jason! You're back to normal!"  
"Ho ho, I know what happened…"  
"Ya mind telling us?"  
"That's for us to know, and you to never find out Danny…"  
"Oh c'mon!"

As they finished delivering the rest of the presents, and the sun rose, they headed back to the Pole, to be welcomed by the elves and reindeer.

Standing in the hallway of the guest house was Alex, as she was in thought…

"Hey." A voice called out. Turning, she saw Jason standing there.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"I can't sleep…I should be askin' you the same thing Rudolph~" She smiled. He rolled his eyes.  
"What's on your mind…?"  
"When we kissed…and your nose went back to normal, did they have something to do with each other…?" Jason's ears dropped.  
"Well…Y-yeah…." He said.  
"Did you kiss me to get rid of it…?"

"Well? Don't tell me you d-" His arms wrapped around her tightly.  
"Alex…I'd rather be called Rudolph for the rest of my life then make you think something like that…I was too…Well, you know…to care about anything like that at that point…" He said.  
"Jason…" She began, but she suddenly nodded.  
"C'mon, lets get to bed…" He said. Holding her hand, they headed to her room, and the two snuggled under the sheets.  
"I love you…"  
In each others arms, the two fall asleep quickly…

Two figures lingered outside as this went on.  
"They are rather at peace with the world when they are in this state, are they not?"  
"Very much so…This Christmas has been their best as of yet…"  
"Shall I say it?"  
"Of course."  
"A Merry Christmas to all, and to all a blessed night."  
"That was wonderful Hikari."  
"Thank you."

**_The End._**


End file.
